Guilds and Associations
The Grapnel Guard: City watch, city law enforcement and spectacle fighters. Will arrest the first suspect or nearest citizen to the crime and can be bribed. They ignore lower wealth areas. The Hawk-Eyes: '''Famous Big Game Hunters and Thaemor law enforcement. They are also criminal bounty hunters to which they keep a secret to protect their image to the public. Anyone at any age can join as long as they are deemed worthy. '''The Silver Palm: '''A criminal syndicate with no real leader. Founded at the same time as the city their territory is the lower floors of the city acting as city watch and law enforcement to the poor and unprotected. Their laws differ from the city above and always work in the favour of the guild. '''The Whisper Network: '''Operates of three distinct levels regardless of rank: Marionette - the target, Entwined - used to reach the target, Masterminder - assigned to motivate marionette to carry out the desires of the guild. Any member of the Network is designated these ranks multiple times depending on who they are manipulating and who they are being manipulated by. Their goal is to ascertain information and assets that allow the guild to manipulate the balance of power. Most people do not know they are being manipulated as the Network wishes to retain plausible deniability '''The Purple Order: Religious fanatics from the city of Jyrek. They believe that the world will end by being devoured but differ in their interpretations of how and who or what will save them. Most members have an ability to read a singular material like brail that contains possible details about the apocalypse and the measures to save people. The drive to find those materials have left them with a reputation of ignoring social barriers as well as consistently breaking laws. Some however do not possess the ability and are normally runaways or castoffs that can pretend to have the ability. Official religious buildings are called Oraeas but none have been founded due to the conflicting nature of the individual beliefs and abilities within the order. '''The First Oraea of the Vessel: '''A faction of the Purple Order that now spread a singular belief. Named after the proven prophecy of the Heretic, the Herald and the Vessel. A young woman by the name of Chloe Rue of House Thanosa had turned into amethyst. The prophecy inscribed on her surface detailed a Vessel that housed two other minds, the Heretic and the Herald of War. These were proven by a Purple Monk by the name of Silas Lyathra to be the voices of 'Melch' as the Heretic and an unearthly being whose nature and purpose is still yet to be determined apart from allusions to an 'invasion'. '''The Order of Truth: '''An order of Priests that carry out scientific research that is interpreted as religious. This has allowed them far greater access and freedom as a religious order. In Auspar they are dedicated to cure the mental state of the King any way possible. Including the requisition of any and all medical related Numenera as well as the 'study' of citizens that exhibit 'cognitive disfunctions' '''The Guldspar Monastery: '''The religious order of Auspar. Citizens are indoctrinated into the order by an injection derived from liquid tapped from the Obsidian Spire. The golden liquid visibly criss-crosses under the surface of the skin as if it were veins usually after a few days or varying greatly depending on the individual. The monks can sense other members emotional or sensory states. Criminals that the Grapnel Guard cannost assertain guilt of or conviction is somehow rebuked or questioned, the individual will be injected and set free. They will then be observed over a couple of days by a Guldspar to see they can provide evidence.